


Marinette Clotilde Dupain-Cheng- No Soulmates Known

by WrongFandom



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Marinette was born with no mark nor did anyone think that she had hidden marks. But Marinette knew better and this is her story.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Marinette Clotilde Dupain-Cheng- No Soulmates Known

In a hospital in Paris, France a woman was crying happy tears as she had just given birth. Her husband smiled and rubbed the croissant mark on her wrist(a match to the one on his shoulder) as the doctors checked to see if the child had soulmates.

The child(a baby girl) had come into the world with a soft sob before it stopped for an unknown reason(a little boy about ten years of age sang quietly to himself in an alleyway of the crime capital of the world) but as the girl was checked no soul marks were found and she showed no hidden marks under the doctors’ scrutiny.

“Mr.Dupain, Mrs.Cheng I would like to present to you your daughter. Unfortunately, we don’t believe that she has any soulmates.” One of the doctors said.

That day Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng would go home with a little girl named Marinette Clotilde Dupain-Cheng.

**Ok Hi, I’m uhh let’s just call me WrongFandom Now this is just the prologue basically. We’ve already met one of Marinette’s soulmates(Hi Jason) and I somewhat have an established timeline for this story. See you on the Otherside!**


End file.
